


this is the only dear evan hansen story i'm ever gonna write

by sockiesock



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Joke Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock





	this is the only dear evan hansen story i'm ever gonna write

"H-here are the - the emails!" Evan handed them to Cynthia.

"wh,,, why the fuck are they in rhyme"

",,....fuck"


End file.
